charmedgenerationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 10
Summary Parker discovers a connection between witch killings as each witches forehead was marked with a symbol, so she Chris and Bianca try and find the what the symbol means and try and track down the demon killing. While Ben tracks down Melinda and tells her their kiss was a mistake, however Melinda wants more with her teacher. Meanwhile Alex and Marisa get trapped in a flaming hot room while trying to track down a lead of a powerful demon's (Lades) rise to power as he tries to become the sources new heir. Story Layout *In the Attic* Parker is reading a magic-world newspaper and finds an artical about a death of a witch and makes the connection between previous deaths she heard about months before. *In the kitchen* She tells chris about the killings and the mark and he informs bianca so she can help them. *at a magical market accessed through a portal at the back of P3* Melinda's at a magical market and is tracked down by Ben (her teacher). He appolagised about the kiss they shared and told her it was a mistake. They went to a pub (in the magical market) and Melinda told him she doesn't regret it and that she really likes him. *In the manor* A lower level demon attacks Marisa, Peyton, Wyatt and Alex. He is killed but before he dies he says "Lades future source sends a warning..." Marisa and Alex pair up to go to the underworld to seek Lades where their leaded into a trap, while Peyton and wyatt inform Grace and Prue and the four try to find more information. *Bianca's Home* Bianca and chris are at bianca's home looking for her grimore to find information on the symbol. While they flirt back and forth, Bianca spots the symbol and it states 'Sign of Death to come'. *Manor* Bianca shares the information with Parker. While a blonde girl named Mist appears to Chris in private. *Underworld* Marisa and alex are trapped in a magic proof flame filled room. Where they both share thoughts on what they could have had (bonding moment). The flames begin to build and Marisa falls to the ground due to lack of oxygen and Alex puts his jacket over her face and looks for a way out. *magical market* Melinda and ben leave the market and enter Ben's car as he offers her a ride home. She kisses him and tells him, she wants him and that their relationship will be a secret and the drive off. *Underworld* Alex finds a door and breaks it down and carries Marisa out. Lades is waiting and he and Alex begin fighting. Lades kicks Alex to his knees and points a sword at Marisa saying "she will go first". Alex throws him back with telekinesis and throw a extreme load of fire at him and killing him. He picked up Marisa and left. *Manor* At the manor Wyatt healed marisa's burns. And Marisa walks toward Alex and hugged him without any words exchanged, then told everyone was was off to bed. *Hallway to chris' room* Bianca and Chris are on their way to his room as he told her she could sleep up their instead of the basement. The opened the door (standing very close to one another) as Bianca tried to kiss him, they heard a 'hey you' from his bed and it was Mist as a surprise for Chris. He introduced them and Bianca realised what was going on and she told Chris she would sleep in the basement and for him to has a 'Goodnight'. *Attic* Parker still looking into the symbol and killings and after her research she found a name as she said "it can't be!" As the paper read "Elizabeth Turner". Category:Season 1